


【授权翻译】Darkness When I'm Dreaming/梦中的暗

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean梦见了火。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness When I'm Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191887) by [Linden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden/pseuds/Linden). 



> 作者注释：  
> 这是小事中最微不足道的小事，但是故事就这样跑进了我的脑海里，因为我觉得Dean需要a）更多的拥抱和b）某个时不时照顾着他的人。11岁的Sam似乎是满足这两个要求的最好人选。  
> 标题灵感来自Gregory Alan Isakov创作的3 a.m.的歌词。

3月 1995年

Dean梦见了火。

他在一个房子里，他想，但是他不能完全肯定；所有一切都在燃烧，烟雾弥漫，什么都看不清。哪怕是这样，他都能察觉到这个地方——它出错了，不知道为什么，它的门和角落都呈现出奇怪的角度，地面是倾斜的，一面镜子破裂的发出爆裂声，所有的照片都翻了个面，照片牢牢地钉在墙面。在他奔跑时一种无名的绝望缠绕扭曲着他的内脏。他在试图寻找着什么，寻找着什么人（MomDadSammyMomDadSammySammySammySammySam），但是在交换呼吸的间隙，他不断的在忘记到底他要寻找什么，谁，或者为什么，他冲进房间又逃出又冲进另一间，火蛇令人毛骨悚然的从地板一直蔓延到墙上。天花板的碎屑带着火星砸到他的背上，那灼热的温度就像一百只猛烈抖振的翅膀的连续鞭打。

一扇门突然隐隐约约的出现在他面前——先是十英尺高，然后是二十，三十。他轻轻一碰，门就被无声的吹开，他跌跌撞撞的闯进了一个燃烧着的婴儿房。婴儿床被大火包裹住，上面活动的玩具小物件带着火花打着转。这突然击中了他，他明白了他在哪，他在什么时候，但是他找不到足够的氧气来让他尖叫出声。因为这不仅仅是一个房子；这是他的房子，他家的房子，十年半前遗弃在劳伦斯的房子，而在他头顶的天花板上有非常可怕的东西，他知道的，而那双无形的手在逼迫他仰头去看，一切都一样。但是他不想看，他不想看，因为他知道他会看到什么，知道此时此刻滴到他头发上的温暖而湿润的东西是什么，然后它溅到他的肩膀，随着抬头溅到他的额头，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇——但是他发现被钉到天花板上的不是他妈妈。是Sammy，Sammy，他瘦弱的胳膊和腿四张着被固定在上面，血液从他的腹部流出，然后就当火舌从墙顶的角落里朝他袭去时，他在嚎啕大哭地喊着Dean。

Dean在接近窒息后大喘着气醒来，身子从床上半弹起，心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动。

他花了很长，很绝望的一段时间来搞清楚他他妈的在哪（没有着火没有着火什么都没着火SAM SAM SAMMY），最终他周围诡异的形状还是很快化成了晚上汽车旅馆熟悉的阴暗：电视机和衣柜，墙壁和窗帘和一堆旅行包，暗淡的灯光从卫生间里漏出来，电子时钟闪着1:49。他们的爸爸还睡在离房门最近的那张床上，舒展四肢躺卧着，呼吸安详而稳定。在他瘫倒入睡前他已经连续两夜没合眼了，除了炸弹爆炸，估计没有任何东西能在早晨前吵醒他。Sam，软绵绵的睡眼惺忪着，在他们双人床的另一侧动了动，像个小孩子一样用手指关节撑着眼睛，Dean看见他时涌过全身的放松感——安心，他在这里，近到伸手就能触碰；那种放松感如此微小又甜蜜又见鬼的如此脆弱易逝，Dean的胸膛因为意识到这个而隐隐作痛——疼痛凌冽的犹如冬夜的风雪。“Dean？”Sam压低了声音问道，打了个哈欠，“Dean，怎么了？”

Dean又花了一会儿才意识到他在颤抖，十分剧烈的，而他一直在听到的微弱的咔哒声是他自己的牙齿碰撞发颤的声音，仿佛他冷得不行。Sam在朝他眨眼，随着整个人完全清醒他的眼神变得越发尖锐。“Dean，你还好吗？”

“恩。”他的声音颤抖而粗糙；他清了清喉咙，吞咽了几次，再次开口。“恩，我没事，Sammy，抱歉。没想吵醒你。”他渐渐放松紧绷的肌肉重新躺到床上，闭上眼睛，当他发现那些燃烧的流血的Sammy的画面就在黑暗里等待着他时，他又猛地把眼睛睁开了。他侧了个身面对门，这样他就不用盯着天花板了。他安静地用鼻子深深的吸了几口气，再张开嘴把它们长长的吐出来。依旧止不住颤抖。“接着睡觉吧，好吗？”他的声音还是不稳定。“在老爹想让我们接着上路前只有几个小时了。”

Sam安静了些许心跳的时间，然后，温柔的，犹豫的问：“Dean？你——你是不是做噩梦了？”

Dean吞咽着，呼吸着。努力让他的心跳声平静下来。“Sammy，快去睡觉。”他说。

过了一会儿床垫吱吱呀呀的下沉了些。Dean粗略的估摸着Sam应该又重新翻过身缩进他的被窝里了。但是突然有一个温暖的小身体试探着碰上他，手肘尖尖膝盖消瘦。Sam静悄悄的在他身后蜷起了身子，然后一条瘦瘦的胳膊就环住了他的胸膛，他的鼻尖抵在Dean耳后柔软的肌肤上，一只手滑到他的胸前用大拇指来来回回的划圈揉着，一次，两次——这一切都是在小心翼翼的模仿Dean这么多年来哄他弟弟的样子，不论Sam是伤心还是呕吐还是害怕还是需要安慰的时候。换做以前他肯定会大笑着觉得被宝贝弟弟这样动手动脚的安慰简直就是荒谬，他真的会的——Sammy比他矮了一英尺还不止呢，耶稣啊——，但是他见鬼的太感激这样的安慰了，他的喉咙收缩的太紧，发不出声来。Sam对Dean的沉默没有做出任何评价，亦或是Dean破碎掉一般还在颤抖的身体，以及Dean确定这个小鬼肯定能感觉到的他身上慢慢蒸发掉的汗渍。他就只是舒舒服服的躺在那里，用自己包裹着他，温暖，完整，安心，尚有呼吸。Dean伸出一只手去握住他弟弟的，拉着他们相扣的双手折到胸前。Sam环绕着他的手臂加了几分力度，害羞的在他脊椎的顶端落下轻轻一吻。像花瓣一样柔软而温暖。在Sam重新睡去后很久很久，他的嘴唇还压在Dean的皮肤上无意识的游走徘徊，微微有些刺痒又让他平静。

在Dean终于打起瞌睡前已经接近3:00了，他就这样依靠着他的弟弟贴着他后背从心脏传来的安心的砰-砰，砰-砰，砰-砰，砰-砰，和他手心里Sam小手的温度，昏昏入睡。


	2. Chapter 2

当Dean第二次醒来时，屋子里弥漫着咖啡的香气。Sam已经醒了，John在洗澡。让内脏揪起疼痛的噩梦还在不安分的搅着他的胃——当他彻底清醒并想起那个梦时，他骤然睁开眼睛，胃扭作一团——不过头顶的天花板令人安心的空空荡荡，而且他能看见Sammy赤脚在房间里走着，老旧的牛仔裤在地上拖来拖去。他套着大了两号的皱巴巴的美国太空营的T恤，这个小书呆子在Goodwill店[1]里一看到这件衣服就站住了脚不肯走。窗外依旧昏暗，地平线上没有任何一丝阳光即将破晓的征兆。伴随着橘黄色的微弱床头灯和从通风口冒出的打着转的暖气，他们的房间看起来几乎是那么的惬意，那么的舒服。Dean有那么几秒，沉浸在他真的在家的幻想中——他在一个真真正正的家里，从他的房间里醒过来；他的父母在楼下真真正正的厨房里做着香喷喷的早餐，旁边摆着烤箱和咖啡机和……反正就是摆设之类的；他们会有只狗，也许，等待着培根；Sammy东倒西歪的跑过来抱怨爸爸妈妈还不许他开始吃他的Lucky Charms[2]——不对，燕麦粥；不对，薄烙饼——直到Dean起床下楼和他一起吃早餐才行。当然，他的幻想很快就粉碎消失了。永远都很快。一个真正的家，他的家，才不会有因为墙壁渗水而脱落严重的墙纸，不会有隐约的令人作呕的劣质喷涂油漆和陈旧烟草的味道，而今早穿着书呆子T恤的Sammy在期待的也不是什么薄烙饼，而只是为了速溶咖啡准备的热开水。但是无论如何，哪怕这种不切实际的幻想只延续了几个心拍数，也足够甜蜜了。

Sam看着Dean摇摇晃晃的，慢悠悠的坐起来，肌肉酸痛。“嘿，”他的小弟弟说道，头毛乱的呲向六个方向。Dean根本憋不住笑，因为这小鬼看起来像一个昏昏欲睡的小刺猬，说真的。“咖啡马上就好了。”

Dean抬手揉了揉脸，打了个哈欠，决心试着赶走他的乏意，半夜的梦还残存不散的恐惧，还有肩膀和背部灼烧的疼痛，这是因为昨晚走到墓地半路时被狠狠的摔倒地上，由棺材里很明显不友善实际上还见鬼的暴躁的冤鬼友情免费提供。他压根没有运气能赶走三个中的任何一个，不过在Sam拖着脚步把盛着救命稻草一般的咖啡因的泡沫塑料杯塞到他鼻子底下时，他至少能脚碰着地在床边轻轻的晃腿了。他一口气就咽下去了四分之一，稍微烫到了嘴唇，他不在乎。他身体前倾，膝盖撑着手肘，一只手撑着头，另一只手把温暖的杯子抵到太阳穴上。耶稣啊，他难受极了。

“老爸想让我们在五点半前准备好出发，”Sam带着歉意的轻声说道，Dean瞟了一眼钟，只有叹气。5：17。见鬼的。“不过他说只要我们找到餐厅就停下来吃早饭。”他的语气转成了期待。“你觉得我们会路过一家华夫饼屋吗？”

尽管疼痛钻心，浑身像散了架，Dean无论如何还是抬起头对他挤出一个俏皮的笑。这个小孩大概从五岁开始，John在路易斯安那州第一次带他们去华夫饼屋的时候，就和撒着核桃末儿涂满花生酱的华夫饼一发不可收拾的陷入了爱河，这种强烈的爱意只增不减。“老兄，我们在肯塔基啊。估计能路过六个呢。”他说道。Sam又朝他笑了，酒窝甜甜的深深的。他站的离Dean很近，Dean能闻到那熟悉的廉价清洁剂和更廉价的汽车旅馆肥皂味，藏在这两种气味之下的，是Sam温暖潮湿的皮肤带着海盐味的清甜；他伸出手，想也没想，就按住了他弟弟的侧腰，大拇指揉着微微凸出的髋骨，他只想要那能让他平静下来的触摸。成为温家人的第十七条准则（就排在永远不要在Goodwill店里买超过十美金的牛仔裤之后，不要在Bobby做饭的时候打扰他之前），就是他们几乎不会谈论噩梦，虽然Sam现在对Dean的梦闭口不提，但是他那漂亮的脸蛋上还是写满了担心和坦诚，一如既往。

“Dean，你还好吗？”他小心翼翼的问道。

“是的，”Dean清了清喉咙。“是的我很好，小子。”他又一次，用力的，挤了挤Sam的侧腰，然后松手了，因为他的确没事，至少不需要Sam这样关心；照顾他甚至根本就不是他弟弟的责任，虽然昨晚又累又害怕的Dean忘记了这点。他站了起来，虚弱的脚承受着整个身体的重量，他揉了揉Sam的头发，不出他所料的得到了一记重击和一个标准的婊子脸；他扬了扬嘴角，拖着脚步走到他的旅行包前，在翻找前把咖啡一饮而尽。很明显，干净的内衣裤看起来是今天太过奢望的期盼了，不过他至少找到了能换的牛仔裤和衬衫。他打着哈欠脱掉睡裤和T恤，直接赤裸着穿上他最老最旧的牛仔裤——虽然膝盖部分蹭破了还有点低胯，但这依旧是他为数不多的属于自己的东西里最喜欢的——然后在腋窝下喷点除臭剂，再套上一件皱成一团的灰色汗衫，他就算准备好了。“提醒我等会儿我们得找家洗衣店。”他说道，在转身时顺手拉上裤子拉链，然后发现Sammy的视线猛地躲开他瞥向别处，脸颊上泛起的火辣辣的红晕差不多一路蔓延到了脖子根。Dean一脸的疑惑不解，张了张嘴刚想开口问发生了什么事，浴室门就叽叽嘎嘎的被推开了，他们的爸爸也穿着牛仔裤和T恤走了出来，原本就小的房间显得更加拥挤。毛巾搭在头上，他擦了擦湿漉漉的头发。“你们差不多准备好了？”他问道，声音发闷。

在七分钟后他们三个就已经在把他们的旅行包扔进后备箱准备出发了，Sam的脸还红着，而且拒绝对上他的眼神，Dean回味着嘴里残留的牙膏和咖啡混合起来的反胃味道，还有他习以为常的可爱弟弟的古怪。半个小时后Dean的胃里塞了好多叠烤烙饼，试图色诱华夫饼屋里的服务员Annie给他来一块晚餐菜单上的核桃派，John翻着白眼而Sam快活的把第二份淋着花生酱的核桃华夫塞进嘴。（Dean怀疑这份多点的华夫饼不会让他们的账单变高；在Dean开始施展他的魅力之前，Annie就已经被Sammy带着男孩稚气的甜蜜羞涩的笑容和小声乖巧的“是的，女士，它们是我的最爱”给俘获了）。在她走进厨房，试着能不能给他弄块早餐并不提供的派时，他向后倚到卡座的靠背上，注视着他的弟弟，逐渐感觉到他心底Sammy在天花板上死去的噩梦画面在慢慢的被眼前的这般景象挤出替代：Sam兴奋而滔滔不绝的说着他正在看的一些书，他递给了爸爸一小块他的华夫饼，在John扬着眉想要再来一块时大笑着用叉子把他挡开，他的脚在桌底下漫不经心的碰着Dean的腿，又接着滔滔不绝的说起了核桃华夫跟核桃派比起来更棒。（和派比，派，这个小混蛋很显然就是个叛徒，而且更明显的是他脑子肯定进水了）他的头毛依旧乱的呲向六个方向，他的嘴角还沾了一小点蹭到的花生酱。有时候，这真的把Dean吓坏了，他是有多强烈的爱着他，他……Sammy对他的生命而言有多必须。

现在Sam在好奇的看着他，一叉子华夫饼悬在离他嘴巴不远的半空，Dean想知道他刚刚的心思有多少暴露到了表情上。

他把吸管包装纸隔着桌子吹向他弟弟。Sam躲开了，这个小混蛋，还从他们的爸爸那里赢得了一声赞许的笑声；在窗外崭新的一天正在悄无声息的破晓，阳光洒满了他们暂时停留的又一座小镇和又一条连绵不绝的柏油马路——这光芒引着他们向东，直到太阳和光明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Goodwill店：旧物杂货店，商品均来自捐赠。  
> [2] Lucky Charms：儿童谷物麦片。


End file.
